


I'll Let You Win

by quiet_rebel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dirrty talk, F/M, First Time, Shameless Smut, mexican honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: Six weeks on the run with Seth Gecko, and Kate was learning everything was a game to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We can never have enough Mexican honeymoon smut and angst, right?
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

Close.

Kate was so close.

Her labored breathing filled the motel room as she rested against the pillows on her bed. Dressed in just a blue tank top and white cotton panties, she had her legs open as she thrust her fingers in and out of her slick pussy. Her gaze was locked on the couple having sex on the television screen. She hadn't planned for any of this to happen. One minute she was flipping through the TV channels, the next, she had stumbled upon a naked blonde woman laying spreadeagled on a couch as a man pumped his cock in and out of her bare pussy. Before Kate knew it, she had dropped the remote control and her hand had drifted into the front of her underwear. 

With her right hand, Kate rubbed herself harder while her left massaged her aching breasts through her top. She closed her eyes, panting and pushing down on her clit. 

Close.

Kate was so close.

“Whoa.”

Kate's eyes flew open. Her heart was racing, not only from touching herself but from also getting _caught_ touching herself—and by Seth of all people. He wasn't even supposed to be back tonight, but there he was, standing in the doorway. 

“Close the door!” Kate quickly removed her hand from her underwear and covered herself up with her blanket. 

Seth slammed the door behind him, his gaze moving from Kate to the images playing on the TV. She reached for the remote control on her mattress, but Seth was faster. He snatched it away from her. 

“Don't stop for me, princess.” A slow smirk formed on his face. 

This was a game to him.

Six weeks on the run with Seth Gecko, and Kate was learning everything was a game to him. That was fine with her. She could play too. In fact, she had been playing along for awhile now. Each time Seth's gaze lingered on her body when she changed her clothes, she stole a glance of him undressing. Each time she came back to the room from the pool, dripping wet in her bikini, she left the bathroom door cracked open as she showered. She was disappointed when Seth never joined her. 

“What are you doing back here?” Kate asked. “I thought you were spending the night with that waitress.”

“Can you believe she wasn't interested?”

Kate rolled her eyes. “Wow, someone with a brain.”

“Yeah, her loss, right?” He kept his steady gaze on her. “You do this a lot?”

She didn't blink at his question. “Do what?”

“Get yourself off,” he said bluntly. “Isn't that a sin or something?”

So was theft. And murder. And lust. And the countless other sins they had committed together since they left the Titty Twister. With the same fingers that been inside her own pussy, she touched the gold cross hanging around her neck.

“I have an idea,” Seth said, his gaze still fixed on her. “How about you say an extra prayer of forgiveness for us tonight?”

He turned up the volume on the TV, and the blonde woman's breathy moans echoed in the room. Seth unbuckled his belt and Kate's eyes widened, waiting for his next move. He sat at the foot of his bed and pushed down his pants, then reached into his black boxers and pulled out his long, thick cock. Kate's mouth went dry at the sight. Aside from the random porn movie and some dirty magazines her friends had sneaked into sleepovers, she had never seen another man's dick before. 

“Come on, princess,” Seth said as he started to stroke himself. “Show me what you were doing before I rudely interrupted you.”

A part of Kate knew this was wrong; it was the same part that was pushing the blanket off her body and slowly parting her legs again.

“Yeah, that's it,” Seth said in a husky voice.

Despite the explicit scenes happening on the TV, their attention was only on each other. She loved the fact that Seth was watching her instead of that actress.

Kate reclined on the pillows and dipped her fingers into the front of her soaked panties, dragging her nails across her sensitive clit. A soft whimper escaped her mouth. She bit on her lip, watching Seth slide his hand up and down his cock. He looked gorgeous, sexy, vulnerable. 

Then, his face darkened. “Let me see you, Kate.”

She knew exactly what he wanted. She opened her legs wider and pushed aside the cotton material of her panties, showing Seth her shaved pussy. Tenderly, she spread her pink folds for him and ran her fingers over them. Her juices trickled down the inside of her thighs. 

“Fuck, you're already so wet,” Seth said, his hand moving faster up and down his cock. “Can I touch you, princess?”

She nodded. “Only if I get to touch you too.”

Seth was quick to get on his feet, removing his boxers and pants. He stripped out of his black button-down shirt until he was only wearing his white tank. Kate couldn't help but stare at his hard cock curving toward his stomach from a patch of dark hair. 

“Now, you,” Seth told her.

Trembling, Kate hooked her fingers around the band of her underwear and lifted her bottom to slide the garment down her legs and toss it on the floor. On the TV screen, the blonde was on her knees, sucking off the man, her head bobbing up and down on his big cock. Meanwhile, in front of Kate, Seth sat on her bed, his back to the TV. She wanted this so badly, but now, half-naked, she didn't know what to do, so she decided to let Seth lead. Gently, he placed his warm hands on her legs and nudged them open again. He sharply inhaled at the sight of her dripping pussy. 

“Damn, Kate, look at you.” His fingers inched closer to her wet slit, brushing against her silky folds. “Do you ever think about me when you're touching yourself?”

She let out a soft cry. “Yes...”

“Touching you...teasing you...getting you all worked up.” Slowly, he inserted his index finger into her pussy, and she moaned as she watched his finger disappear inside her. It felt different, bigger, but god, it felt wonderful. 

“You feel like how I've always imagined,” he said, now leisurely pumping his finger in and out of her. “Hot and...” _In._ “Tight and...” _Out._ “So fucking wet.” _In again._

She gasped with each stroke. “You think about me too?”

“Of course, I do,” he answered with a crooked grin. “Of course, I fucking do.”

Then, he thrust two fingers inside her without any warning, causing her to wail. He scissored his fingers in and out of her throbbing pussy. She clenched around them, her juices flowing out of her, and her scent filling the room. 

“That's it, baby, that's it...” Seth's voice was like a sweet lullaby. 

Close.

Kate was so close.

“Please, Seth,” she said, reaching for him. “Let me touch you.”

“Fuck.” He pulled his fingers out and reclined next to her on the pillows on her left side. He took her hand and wrapped it around his big cock. Together, they pumped it once, twice, three times. 

“Like that?” Kate asked when he released her hand. He felt heavy and warm inside her small palm.

Seth sighed. “Just like that.”

As Kate worked on jerking him off, Seth's right hand returned to the center of her legs. He drew small circles on her clit with his fingers. 

She tossed her head from side to side on the pillow. “Oh, god, oh, god...” 

Her cries mixed in with obscene sounds from the screen. The porno was coming to an end as the man jerked his cock out from the blonde's mouth and sprayed his white cum all over her smiling face. In Kate's bed, she ran her hand up and down Seth's smooth cock, softly moaning as he rubbed her clit. 

“Come on, princess,” he whispered in her ear. “I know you're close.”

She whimpered, pushing up against his hand. “Please, Seth...”

“I know, baby, I know...” He focused on massaging her clit, his thick fingers applying the perfect amount of pressure on the nub. “Just come, come right now, baby...”

A shudder went through Kate as her body responded to Seth's touch and words. She squeezed her eyes shut, and stars exploded in the darkness. “Seth!” With a sigh, she dropped her head to his shoulder. She felt like all the air had been sucked out of her, but it was the most amazing feeling in the world. Light-headed, she opened her eyes and looked up at Seth. 

He smiled down at her. “Just like I always imagined.”

She gave him a content smile in return before wrapping her hand around his cock again. She turned to her side, curling herself up against his body. Seth hummed in approval, moving his hand behind her to cup her ass. 

“I wanna see you come too,” she said, slowly stroking him.

Seth let out a low growl and hoisted her up on to his lap. The coarse hair on his legs scratched against her smooth ones as she straddled him, stroking his cock with both of her hands now. With her pussy pressed so close to his cock, she thought about her other fantasy—Seth being the first to make love to her. But despite everything that was happening right now, she wasn't sure if she was ready to cross that line yet—or if she ever would be ready. Maybe Seth wasn't sure either. Once they crossed that final line, that would be it; there would be no going back. For now, she was happy with just touching him and him touching her. 

Seth seemed to agree. He took a hold of her waist. “Fuck, Kate, you feel so good.”

She bounced on top of him, grinding her warm, wet pussy against his cock and his balls. The friction felt so fabulous she thought she might come again. 

“So damn good...” Seth dug his nails into her skin as his breathing became more heavy.

She quickened her movements: rubbing her pussy against his cock and pumping his dick until a stream of his cum shot out. She gasped as it sprayed into her hands.

Seth groaned beneath her. “Oh, fuck, Kate...” 

She studied his face as he unraveled in the same way she did, with a shudder and a tremble. She continued stroking him, squeezing his cock until every drop was out. Then, she looked down at her hands, covered with Seth's warm, sticky cum. She felt satisfied, and at the same time, moments away from saying that extra prayer of forgiveness for the both of them. 

Absently, she wiped her hands on her shirt and looked down at Seth, who was still lying on his back. His eyes closed and his arm slung over his forehead. His chest fell in ragged breaths.

She climbed off him and curled up against his side again. “Seth?” 

He lowered his arm and opened his eyes. Turning his head to look at her, she expected him to crack some wise-ass comment. Instead, he just stared at her face, and she could tell there were a million thoughts racing through his mind. They were probably the same ones running through hers.  
_  
What the hell just happened?_

_God, that was amazing._

_Really, what the hell just happened?_

_I messed up._

_I want you to touch me again._

_Put your mouth on me._

_Kiss me._

_Kiss me._

_Kiss me._

He didn't kiss her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Kate gets her kiss...and much more! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

Close.

Seth was too close. 

A week had passed since he had caught Kate touching herself, since he had his fingers inside her warm pussy, since she had her hands wrapped around his cock. 

And he wanted more.

The problem was he felt himself withdrawing. After that night, he stayed out all day and returned right before the sun came up; sometimes he was drunk, sometimes he was high. Kate never said anything, but she didn't have to. He could feel everything in her silence and heavy looks. 

This went on for seven days. Seth would disappear, and Kate would always be there when he came back. That was the thing—he always came back.

_Because you want to know if she's still waiting for you._

It was a cruel game they played with each other: who was going to leave the other first?

Then, the Corvette was stolen while they were out at dinner. He yelled and cursed and yelled some more. In the parking lot, Kate watched without saying a word until he was done, and he thought for sure this was it. This was when she would take off. Instead, she followed him all the way back to the motel without even complaining once. That pissed him off more than losing the Corvette.

In the room, Seth tossed his blazer on the bed and sat on the mattress, shoulders slumped and head down.

“What are we going to do?” Kate asked, still on her feet.

He sighed. “We have no money, and now we have no car, so, I have no fucking clue.”

“I saw a check cashing store down the street,” she said. 

He narrowed his eyes at her. Was he hearing this right? She wanted to stay and do another job with him? He still didn't understand it.

“Why are you still here?” he asked out loud.

Kate flinched at his question. “What?”

He rose from the bed. “You heard me. Why are you still here, Kate? Especially after all the bullshit I put you through.”

“Because I chose to come with you.” She said it so simply that now he flinched. 

He stared at her open and honest face, and he balled his hands at his side and swallowed the lump in his throat, wishing he hadn't finished his last stash of heroin two days ago.

“Well, maybe you made a mistake,” he told her. “Maybe you should have gotten in that RV and went back home.”

She crossed her arms. “Is that what you want?” 

Of course not. She knew it. He knew it.

Slowly, she dropped her arms. “What do you want, Seth?”

If Kate was asking what he wanted _right now_ —it was her. Just like outside the Titty Twister when she had asked if he wanted some company because he did, he wanted her, right now, at that very moment despite how wrong it felt. She was too young. She was too inexperienced. She was too good...for him.

But Kate didn't seem to think that. He was frozen in place when she moved to him, closing the gap between them. He held in his breath as she cupped his cheek. 

Taking a hold of her hand, he lowered it and sighed. “Kate.” His voice thick with desire. 

She didn't let him go. Instead, she interlaced their fingers. 

“I know what I'm doing,” she said.

He dropped her hand. “Do you?” 

She tilted her head back in defiance and looked him straight in the eyes. “I'm not scared of you.”

Really? Because he was fucking terrified of her. More than culebras. More than getting locked up again. More than dying, even. 

She cupped his cheek again. “You can't push me away, Seth. I won't let you.”

Her words burrowed their way into his heart, filling in holes that been empty for the longest time. This time, he leaned into her touch and reached over to cup her face too. His entire palm encompassed the right side of her face. She smiled, leaning into his touch as well. He couldn't believe that he was making her _smile_. Fuck it. Now he wanted to kiss her.

He cupped her face with both hands and lowered his mouth to hers. Surprised, Kate let out a small gasp when their lips touched. She was soft and sweet and heavenly—until she opened her mouth slightly and brushed her tongue against his. If she wanted sinful, she would get sinful. He opened his mouth wider, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. He guessed Kate hadn't been properly kissed before when she had been playing tongue hockey in church. 

When he pulled away, Kate was breathless, her green eyes dilated, and her arms still around him. He pulled her closer until their waists connected and his bulge pressed against her. 

“Ask me again,” he said in a low voice.

Kate didn't break eye contact with him. “What do you want, Seth?”

No more lies. No more hiding. 

“You.” He kissed her forehead. “I want you, Kate.”

She tilted her head back again, her face and eyes soft with affection. “I want you too.”

That was all it took for their lips to come crashing against each other again. He led her toward her bed until her back hit the mattress. Still kissing her, he lowered his hand in between her legs and rubbed her pussy through the denim of her jeans.

“Seth,” she gasped against his mouth.

He rubbed harder, getting lost in the breathless sounds she was making, knowing she was getting wet—for him.

“I wanna feel you,” she said.

He paused. “How much?” There was no porn movie playing in the background this time. It was just the two of them in this room. 

“Everything.” She blushed, and that turned him on even more.

He pushed himself off her and started to undress. Kate sat up and started to do the same, taking off her boots and socks, then unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them off her legs. She stopped to look up at him. He was shirtless, his chest rising and falling unevenly in anticipation. When she tugged her shirt over her head, he unzipped his slacks and let them drop to the floor. They both stopped again to survey the other. Seth in just in his boxers, his erect cock tenting the front. Kate in just a white bra and matching panties. Damn, she looked beautiful. Her dark hair fell in loose waves down her back. Her pale skin was smooth and flawless. Her hard nipples poked through the front of her bra. 

“What about this? Me watching you,” he said. “You ever think about that when you're touching yourself?”

She nodded slowly.

“Can you show me again?” 

She nodded again, unhooking her bra and freeing her breasts. Her tits were perfect. Not too big, but enough to fit in the palm of his hands and those rosy nipples were begging to be sucked. But first, he watched Kate lay back down with her knees up. Then, she cupped her breasts, the gold cross around her neck glimmering in the dull motel light. She swept her thumbs over her nipples, causing her to let out a soft moan. While her left hand squeezed her tits, she lowered her right hand to her pussy. She kept her gaze connected with Seth's as she opened her legs wider for him. She slipped her hand into the front of her panties, her fingers touching herself like that night he had walked in on her. 

“Ah, Seth...” Kate sighed, her eyes closing.

He was painfully hard now. “Talk to me, baby. What am I doing to you now?”

“You're kissing me,” she said, eyes still shut and fingers still rubbing her pussy.

Just a kiss? It surprised him that was all she was thinking about in her little fantasy. 

She opened her eyes, spreading her legs even wider so he could see how much her pussy was dripping. “You're kissing me here.”

_Fuck._

It was like getting a personal invitation to heaven.

Seth sank into the space in between her legs. “Let me see how wet you are.”

Kate removed her hands from her underwear and showed him her glistening fingers. 

“Put them in your mouth,” he said.

With their gazes locked, Kate pushed two fingers into her mouth, licking her juices off them. She continued to surprise him. 

“How did it taste?” Seth asked when she was done.

She gave him a small, shy smile. “Really good.”

“Good,” he said. “Because now it's my turn.”

He pushed aside her soaked panties to find her smooth, pink pussy. It looked as pretty and as wet as the other night. Kate was on her elbows, watching him. As soon as he dragged his tongue over her slit, she let out a long moan.

“Oh, my god...” she panted, her head falling back to the mattress. 

She tasted like perfection, and he wanted to drink up every drop. 

Seth pulled her panties off and buried his head in between her legs, lapping up her juices, inhaling her scent, and basking in her heat. The fact that he was the first one to taste her thrilled him. It was better than any drink, any drug. 

Kate rolled her hips against his face. “Yes, yes, yes...”

He didn't stop licking her clit or kissing her pussy until she started to shake. Then, he added his fingers, thrusting them in and out of her while he teased her clit with his tongue. 

“Oh! Yes! Please, Seth...” Kate's body twisted as her orgasm overwhelmed her, and her sweet juices flooded his mouth. He removed his fingers, but continued softly licking her clit, causing more tiny aftershocks to ripple through her body. She moaned with each one. When he lifted his head to look at her, Kate's eyes were closed and her skin was flushed and glowing with perspiration. 

“Was it everything you imagined?” Seth asked.

She opened her eyes, giving him a slow and lazy smile. “It was better. It was real.”

Looking down at Kate's naked body, this was definitely real. He was an idiot to even think he wanted to push her away.

“What about you, Seth?” she said. “What do you imagine...about me?”

There were so many things. Kate's mouth stuffed with his cock. Kate on top riding him hard and fast. Fucking Kate from behind as she screamed his name into a pillow. Blindfolding her while he explored her body with only his tongue. But tonight, all he wanted was to be was inside her.

“Like this,” he answered, running his hands down her bare legs and keeping them spread. He lowered himself to kiss her mouth, and she moaned as she tasted herself again on his lips. 

Kate slowly pushed his boxers down his waist. She wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking him like he had taught her. With their foreheads pressed together, Seth groaned as her hand moved up and down his dick. It took all his strength to not slide into her warm, wet pussy right there. He was clean, hadn't been with anyone during these seven weeks despite trying to hook up with that waitress, which, looking back, was now a blessing in disguise. But it was the fact he wanted to come inside Kate. They had to be careful. The last thing they needed was a baby. A familiar feeling of guilt started to eat at him, knowing he was taking so much from her while she was giving so much to him. How was it fair?

“Seth.” Her soft, steady voice anchored him again to this moment, where she was giving him the greatest handjob. He couldn't wait any longer. 

“Do you still want me?” he asked.

She licked her lips. “Yes.”

When he pulled away to find a condom, it felt like an eternity. He found one in his wallet and tore open the package, sliding the rubber over this cock. Kate had moved to the top of the bed, leaning back against the pillows, her legs still open, ready for him. There was no fear in her eyes as she rubbed her fingers over her delicate pink folds. Damn, he could come right there just by watching her.

“Spread your legs wider for me, princess,” he said at the foot of the bed with his cock standing at attention. “Put your arms under your knees and lift them up, so I can see how wet you are for me.”

Kate didn't hesitate to do what she was told. When she hooked her arms under her knees and elevated them, she looked so beautiful and gorgeous in the position, it damn near took his breath away. 

“Do you imagine me like this?” Kate asked.

He crawled into bed toward her and brushed his tip against her pussy. “This is better,” he said, using her words. “This is real.”

She sighed. “Yes...”

He slowly started to push his cock inside her, reminding himself he had to go slow. Fuck, she was so tight. 

Kate began to whimper and moan. “It's really big.”

“Should I stop?”

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “Keep going.”

With that, he pushed deeper, soaking in how warm she felt around his cock. Kate was still holding her knees up, whimpering and moaning until he was fully all the way in.

“How does that feel?” he asked.

She was breathing erratically, her gaze still focused on where they were connected as one. “I can't believe how deep you are inside me.”

He grinned, glad that he wasn't hurting her. “That doesn't answer my question, princess. How does it feel?”

“It feels perfect.” Her pussy walls clenched around his cock. 

With a groan, he started to move. “Hold on. It's gonna feel even better.” He withdrew halfway before thrusting back inside her.

“Oh, my god!” Kate threw her head back. 

He was thrusting now, slowly, allowing Kate to adjust to his size and movements. She opened herself up even more to receive him and soon, he was sliding in and out of her easily. The sounds of their moans and slapping bodies filled the room.

“Faster, Seth.” Her green eyes pleading up at him. “Please, go faster.”

Well, shit, that meant she was going to have to say an extra prayer of forgiveness for them again.

He lifted her left leg over his shoulder, keeping her right one spread open. In this new position, he quickened his pace, driving his cock so hard and deep into Kate that his balls smacked against her over and over.

“Oh, Seth! Yes, yes, please, give me more...” She cupped her bouncing tits while emitting a series of high-pitched sounds. 

As he watched Kate lose herself, he realized he hadn't kissed those tits yet. Still thrusting, he hooked her left leg around his waist and lowered his mouth to them, latching on to a nipple. 

Kate gasped, threading her fingers through his hair. “Feels so good,” she moaned. 

The words shot straight to his cock as he continued to pump into her soaked pussy and suck on her tits. That was all he ever wanted to hear from Kate—that he made her feel good. 

She clenched around his cock again, telling him she was close. He was right there with her. He covered her small body with his larger one, and she ran her hands over his chest and muscles before wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her with an open mouth, their tongues once again mingling. 

“Kate,” he gasped, pounding into her pussy like she had been made him just for him. And maybe she _had_ been made for him. After all the shit he had done in his life, he had found heaven with this girl.

This girl who wasn't afraid of him. This girl who had lost everything like him. This girl who wanted him and desired him just as he was. This girl who had chosen to leave with him—and to stay with him. 

Close.

Seth was too close.

This time, he went right over the edge and took Kate with him.

She cried out as he came hard inside her, a part of him wishing he could fill her pussy up with his cum and claim her, but this was good. He was her first, and he wanted to be her only. He slowed his movements, still pumping in and out of Kate. She mewled into his ear, holding on to him with her tits pressed against his chest. His entire body was pulsating. He remained blanketed on top of her, keeping his dick inside her. She didn't seem to be in a rush to move either. Brushing the hair from her eyes, he kissed her softly. 

“I'm sorry,” he said.

She giggled. “After that, you have nothing to be sorry for.” 

“No, I do. I'm sorry for saying you should have left. I'm sorry the Corvette is gone. I'm sorry we have no money. I'm sorry for being a selfish bastard.” He exhaled at the end after saying it all in one breath. 

Kate ran her fingers across his prickly jawline, and he trembled at the touch. 

“I forgive you,” she said.

Unlike that time in the Twister, he knew she meant it. A weight was suddenly lifted off Seth's shoulders. He didn't deserve her forgiveness, yet she still gave it to him. Just like her with her body and just like her with her trust. He kissed her again, pulling away with a smile.

“We need to sleep,” he said. “We're gonna have an early day tomorrow.”

Kate smiled back as if she already knew his answer. “Why's that?”

“You saw a check cashing store down the street.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> TItle is from ["My Little Sin" by Love, Ecstasy and Terror ](https://youtu.be/9N2Qe6hqtqY)  
> Come to me  
> Now turn around  
> I'll pick you up  
> And take you down  
> Let's play a game  
> I'll let you win  
> My little dancer  
> My little sin


End file.
